coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Unidentified clips
I thought it would be a good idea to have somewhere to list clips you've found, online or otherwise, so we can hopefully identify the episode. Timelife videos Stan and Hilda Some puzzlers on this one: *Hardcore drinker Stan explains his craft to the Rovers regulars. Bet, Ken, Mike and Ernie are in the scene and judging by the Rovers wallpaper it's 1977. *In the Rovers, Hilda permits Stan another half print, but she also decides to have a half. Very vague. *Stan and Hilda argue about the Queen's English. Ena, Minnie and Martha Latest mysteries: *EM&M in one of their usual chats in the snug. Minnie reflects on her youth and the war. *Elsie visits Ena in the vestry and asks her about Alfred and widowhood. *Ena, Minnie and Lucille in the Street. Definitely either 342 or 343 as it's while Martha is in London with Ted Ashley. *EM&M are talking in the street, then Jerry appears behind them. *Ena exercising, then Billy knocks on her door asking for Swindley. *Ena buys a garment from Swindley (possible same episode as above). David 11:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :First three, don't know. The one of EM&M talking in the street is either 200 or 201 when workmen were there laying telephone lines. The clip of Ena buying the garment is from Episode 61 as Doreen has just started work there and Ena, Emily and Swindley don't appear together in another episode until Episode 74, well after Doreen has settled in. I strongly suspect the clip of Ena talking about the Queen's wedding, prompted by Annie going on about Joan's is from Episode 18 (but could be 20). BTW, we need a new image for Episode 25 as the one on there at the moment was "zoomed in" from a letterbox format on the recent Corrie special while the clip of Ena walking down the steps at Jubilee Terrace and into Minnie's home when she's out looking for her cat is from Episode 100.--Jtomlin1uk 18:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I don't suppose you know whether the scene where Ena comforts Elsie after Elsie throws Laurie out is in Episode 346 or the start of the episode after? Neither synopsis mentions it, which is quite frustrating. I have a feeling the clip I mentioned above of Elsie visiting the vestry is from around the same time. David 19:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Those were my thoughts as well. I hoped the TV Times blurb would help but it doesn't so that's another one on the mystery list.--Jtomlin1uk 20:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ena and Elsie No problems with this one, except for one conversation with Ena and Minnie in the snug that looks like it's from Episode 165. The episode is included in The Magic of Coronation Street but it's possible the last scene is cut off as they don't have credits. Or it could be the start of the next episode. David 20:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Alec A mystery. There's a clip where Alec goes to see Cecil Newton and is asked to take over the Rovers temporarily while Bet is missing. As Alec storms off, Cecil tells him that Bet is in Torremolinos. Yet, from synopses here and here, Alec didn't find out where Bet was until weeks after taking over the Rovers. David 08:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Good spot. The synopsis must be wrong, or at least not clear, in that on 3rd June Alec was told that Bet was in Torremolinos whereas on 10th August it was specifically a bar in the resort which gave Alec a clue where to look. My guess is that the image comes from 3rd June. By the way, with the addition of this latest lot of screenshots, just over one third of the episode pages now have images attached. The numbers by decade are presently: *1960s - 183 *1970s - 233 *1980s - also 233 *1990s - 219 *2000s - 1503 *2010s - 75 making a total of 2446 out of a possible 7291 pages.--Jtomlin1uk 12:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I'll leave it out until I know which episode it is for definite. Alec is told right away that Bet's working in a bar though. David 09:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Reg *The first few clips of Reg asking Rita out in Bettabuys seem to be circa 3170. There are three clips - two with Rita, and one with Vera. I've made a guess. *Reg meets Maureen in the Bettabuys canteen shortly after she joins the programme, and talks about going out with her. In the next clip, Maureen joins Reg and Curly in the Rovers. *Reg tells Curly he's been assaulted by a feminist. They discuss the possibility of having a female Santa, but dismiss the idea. *Reg tells Maureen about his resignation from Bettabuys being accepted. Definitely either 3644 or 3645. *The last clip, with Reg and Maureen getting up in the middle of the night. David 10:05, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Curly Just one I couldn't identify here, Curly and Angie in No.7's attic with the telescope. David 18:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Raquel The last one to screencap, and quite a few short clips here: *A couple of Alec complaining about living with Raquel. Possibly shortly before Episode 3411. *Wayne Farrell pops into the Rovers when Raquel is talking to Curly. Sometime in August 1992. *Raquel is getting ready for a date with Wayne and talks to Bet in the Rovers living room. *Raquel talks with Rita in the Rovers about Wayne. *Raquel brags to Angie about how attentive Wayne is. *Raquel tells Gordon she doesn't like cricket. *Raquel tells Betty Gordon might be too boring for her. David 11:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Doris Speed tribute *I only got one new episode image for this one - Episode 654. Every other clip was from either an episode where we already have an image or a mystery episode. David 14:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, didn't realise you'd posted this! PM already sent to you for two of them - I'll have a look at the others and attempt them but the final one where she reflects on her time in the Rovers is a puzzle.--Jtomlin1uk 18:53, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi John, I don't suppose you've solved the mystery of the Hilda asking Annie for her dressing gown clip? David 15:51, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Not yet - suspect it's either eps 1960 or 1961.--Jtomlin1uk 18:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) The Women of Coronation Street 50 clips in total on this feature, and all but twelve of them identified. The unknowns: *Bet and Rita muse over men in the Rovers, circa 1974, I'm guessing just after Rita and Len broke their engagement. I've seen this clip before somewhere so it could be a segment of an episode we have. *Anne proposes to Jack the idea of them sending private Christmas cards. Annie mentions she's chairperson of the LV, so 1965 is the most likely year. *Annie and Ena spar in the Rovers, but Ena silences Annie by pointing out that she is almost drawing her pension herself. *Albert complains about his meat and potato pie served by Annie. Looks to be 1970. *The Rovers staff get ready for opening time, circa 1976/77. Bet imagines she's on stage. *Raquel tells Jack that she likes her own name. *Janice has a go at Natalie in the Rovers for flirting with Les. *Brian rushes through dinner at the Tilsleys. Earlyish 1979. *Doreen and Sheila tease Jerry when he calls at their flat to do repairs. *Ena, Minnie and Martha discuss how their children are never there for them, in the snug of course. *In the Kabin, Mavis tells Rita that she likes her own feet. *Gail and Alma talk about musicals in the cafe. I'm also going to trim this page down a bit by removing some of the already identified clips and chatter. David 21:43, July 27, 2010 (UTC)